What If?
by Keats112
Summary: A Question occurred to me as I was reading the Killing Joke..what if Batman had fallen into the Chemical waste too? How would this change the story? Well here's my answer to this question. It's full of angst, death , violence and some very, very bad jokes..Enjoy! For some reason it won't allow me to select Batjokes so BAtman/Joker Batman/Redhood Jeannie/Redhood


_**The Fall**_

Batman had been following the Red Hood gang for months now. A small group of men, there were three. The leader had been dubbed "The Red Hood" by the press, and rightfully so. He was always impeccably dressed in a well fitted Tuxedo set off with a perfect bow tie. No one knew his identity as his face was covered by a crimson conical hood. How he could see out of it was anyone's guess. The other men in the group were in constant flux; he was never seen with the same man twice.

The gang's reputation was growing with each heist they pulled. They were responsible for the twelve successful armed robberies and five deaths. The gang had always been one step ahead of him. This was a most frustrating pattern that had developed. He was unable to predict where they would strike next. Tonight they were to add to their credentials by robbing the Gotham Merchant Bank.

Batman was perched high on a nearby building, giving him an unobstructed view of the area. His muscles were tense and thrumming he was more than ready to strike. His source had stated the gang would be there at nine pm on the dot. The vigilante glanced at the clock tower in Jezebel Square, nine twenty-four. It would seem The Hood was late. He had a horrible sinking feeling in his guts. He'd been so sure this time. He switched on his integrated one way police scanner.

" **Calling all units. Calling all units. Coverage on Gotham Bistro Pierre on West 44th Street. Robbery in progress Code 3"**

With a growl Batman jumped down from his perch and glided to his armored vehicle. He started the engine with a satisfying roar, and with flames flying out from the exhaust; he Batmobilied speedily through Gotham.

Bistro Pierre was hosting Mayor Taylor fortieth wedding anniversary. It had been hailed as the most prestigious affairs of the year. All the richest and most influential citizens were said to be there. The guest list was extensive. According to one Vicki Vale of the Gotham Gazette, the famous actor Michael Keaton and his wife were to attend. Everyone was there, chatting, laughing, dancing; all except one. A very noticeable "One", the billionaire Bruce Wayne. It was rumored he was cruising around in the Caribbean in his private yacht; partying with famous supermodels.

The party was in full swing, when the Red hood Gang entered, with a bang. With a semi automatic in hand The Hood shot a hail of bullets in the roof. As plaster rained down; the well dressed guests dove for cover. The leader stood on a table resplendent in his impeccable suit and highly polished Red Hood addressed his terrified audience.

"Good evening boys and girls, I am the Red Hood some of you may have heard of me?"

A small murmur of agreement was voiced by a few frightened hostages.

"Good, good then you know that if you do exactly as I ask no one need be hurt. Now time is if the essence so if you just put all your money jewelry etc, in my dear friend's bags; then each and every one of you can go home completely unharmed. Understand? Good"

The Hoods partners roamed around the room swiping necklaces and wallets from the party guests. The criminals kept them subdued with the large 48 colt handguns, they pointed at each and every person they move to. The Hood laughed at the cowering crowd as he kept an eye on his watch. They had precisely fifteen minutes to gather the loot before the Gotham PD arrived. Luckily Officer O'Hara hadn't been discovered yet as their inside source.

"Hurry it along now ladies and gentlemen, after all we don't want you out stay our welcome do we?" The Hood declared with a flourish.

As the largest of Hoods partners approached Mrs. Veronica Taylor, the mayor's lovely wife; she was rooting through her purse. As she looked up she dropped her bag. In her shaking hand she held a small caliber gun. She pointed it straight towards the hostile man in front of her.

"D-don't move or I-I-I'll shoot" Her voice was shaking along with every other part of her body.

" **You don't wanna do that lady"** The huge man said in a deep voice. His grey eyes stared straight into her brown eyes. He was waiting for her to blink. The moment she did he dove on her. She let out a small shriek as they both tumbled backwards towards the floor. The gun fired. The shot rang through the silent room. All eyes were on the struggling pair. The hulking male grunted as he rolled off the slight older lady. Blood was pouring out of his chest. A look of shock was etched on his face as he saw at his blood stained hand.

" **She...she fucking shot me! She FUCKING SHOT ME! YOU FUCKING WHORE BITCH"** He tried to rise to his feet as Veronica scooted backwards. He managed to get up on his elbows looking incredulous, hate swirling towards her from his gaze. She raised the gun again, ready you fire another shot. Miraculously her shaking had stopped. As her finger tightened on the trigger; her head seemed to explode in a fountain of blood, bone and gray matter. Half of her face had been blown off. As her body fell to the side the Hood stood to behind her, his .48 gun still pointed at the now dead woman.

"Well, it looks like the party finished with a _bang!_ " The Hood laughed wildly at his sick joke. He abruptly stopped when he heard police sirens closing in. He looked at his watch, they were early.

"Times up" He declared as he turned towards the exit. His able bodied partner walked backwards, he had the Hoods semi automatic pointed at the crowd.

"I can't say it's been a pleasure _, but..._ thanks so very much for your contribution to my accumulated wealth..Cheerio". He blew a kiss towards the cowering hostages and with a nod of his head his partner opened fire. The first bullet hit the big henchman clean between his eyes. The rest screamed and scurried as they tried to escape the hail of bullets.

The police were only two blocks away, all sirens blaring and lights flashing. They sped towards the restaurant as reports were called in

" **All units, all units multiple shots have been fired at Bistro Pierre. I repeated multiple shots have been fired. Possible fatalities. Use of lethal force has been approved."**

Batman cursed quietly. He had failed innocent Gothamites once again. He slammed his hand down on the steering wheel and he snarled. He could picture himself beating the living shit out of Red Hood. He was near the restaurant. Being a vigilante had its advantages. He didn't have to follow procedure. He looked forward to making the Hood bleed. He knew his city better than anyone. Using back streets he reached the restaurant well before the cops. As he pulled up outside, the Red Hood and his partner exited the building. The henchman was still firing his gun as Red Hood hopped into the waiting getaway car. Batman waited, his eyes glued on the gang.

As the henchman clambered into the passenger seat, the blue Mustang car tires screeched as it sped away. Batman revived his engine as his gloved fingers tightened on his steering wheel. With a loud scream of stained metal and rubber, Batman gave chase. His eyes were focused entirely on the target. His prey sat inside and he would have justice this night.

The Red Hood sitting in the back of the blue Mustang; took the stolen items from his partner checking the contents.

"Looks like we made a _Killing_ tonight boys" He giggled as he held up a fist full of glittering jewels.

" _Where's Davy? What happened?"_ The getaway drive asked. He was a massive muscled monster of a man. He looked as if he hadn't had a thought in his head since kindergarten.

"We had to leave him behind, didn't we Hood?" The smaller henchman said, as he looked to his leader for confirmation.

"What? Oh yeah..Yeah. He was a bit tired so we let him go to sleep..hee hee.." Hood giggled to himself. He was on fire tonight!.

They drove on in silence for a short while, Hood admiring the jewelry, both the other guys keeping a look-out.

"Ermm...Hood...I think we have a problem. ..a big problem...a Bat shaped problem!"

Hood swiveled in his seat looking out of the back window, sure enough there was the black beast of the Batmobile, hot on their tail.

"Christ! That's all we need..Brute step on the gas..Shorty give me the semi."

Batman watched in amazement as the Red Hood wound down his window, he lent out and started firing round after round at his vehicle. He briefly wondered if the Hood knew his car was heavily armored. He would have been amused if he hadn't noticed that the bullets were ricocheting off the Batmobile armor plating and heading towards innocent civilians.

" **Damn him"** Batman swore. He attempted to outmaneuver the Mustang using the fish tail technique. This would have worked if the Mustang hadn't been upgraded at some point. It seemed to be faster than the Batmobile. Using his extensive knowledge of Gotham's streets he opted to cut the gang off. At the next junction he took a right, he was hoping to coral the criminals into a dead end ally not more than four blocks away.

"I didn't think Batman would give up so easily?" Shorty felt rather disappointed he watched the vigilante's vehicle vanish from sight.

"He's not giving up, he's trying to get ahead of us! Fuck..he's not the only one who knows the streets of the shit hole of a city. Brute, you need to take the second left turning when I say...Oh and would ya look at that, the pigs have joined the race" Hood lent out of the window once more, this time firing straight into the crowds that had formed, to witness the chase. He laughed with glee as he saw so many fall to his bullets.

" _Umm..there's a big line of cars in front of us Char.."_ Brute started to say.

"It's HOOD fucktard! Keep going.."

" _But-but how?"_

"Fer FUCK SAKE, drive on the sidewalk..do I have to think of everything?"

The driver mounted the sidewalk as Hood shouted. "Wrong side idiot, we need to be on the left..turn **LEFT!** "

The traffic tried to move out of the way of the Mustang as it made a sudden left crossing. Vehicle backed up into one another in their haste as others were knocked out of the way by the large car. They mounted the sidewalk, the chassis had been bent in the collision. There car had lost a considerable amount of speed. Sparks were shooting out in every direction. Pedestrians scrambled out of the way of the oncoming car, some weren't so lucky. One elderly lady, sadly died later that night screaming in agony. She had been dragged under the Mustang for fifteen feet, her skin had been scrapped from her body, leaving her frail bone visible. To die in such a way alone and in agony...

Batman couldn't believe what he was seeing, he had never thought the Hood could be so callous. His plan was not going to happen. He too turned left and tried to catch up. He caught a final glance of the Mustang as it headed towards the Theater district. He had sworn to save the people of Gotham at any cost, he switched on his untraceable cell phone as he called the emergency services.

" _ **This is the emergency line. What is your emergency please?"**_

" **THERE'S BEEN A VIOLENT CRIME COMMITTED ON EAST 55. NUMEROUS VEHICULAR COLLISIONS, CIVILIANS GUNNED DOWN. MANY DEAD AND A FEW...GOD..A FEW HAVE BEEN RUN DOWN BY A BLUE MUSTANG. WE NEED A FLEET OF AMBULANCE HERE RIGHT NOW."**

" _ **Thank you sir, for your assistance. We are aware of the situation. The emergency services should be at the scene in five minutes..may I ask? Are you Bat.."**_

Batman cut the operator off. He had to catch up to the Hood before more were killed. His fists itched to connect with Hoods flesh. He would make him pay for his crimes.

"Batman...Batman, can you hear me?" The vigilante heard the voice of his old friend.

" **Alfred? I'm busy chasing Red Hood.."** Batman began.

"I am very aware of that, I'm just here to inform you that their car has been spotted by the police helicopter in Madison Square. You know where that is near sir..please be careful and don't forget why you're doing this." Batman took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Alfred was right, he was always right. As the Dark Knight of Gotham, he had to be better than his own base emotions. It always amazed him how Alfred could call at the right moment, just as he was contemplating breaking his most important rule.

" **How could I forget? Thank you Alfred."** Batman switched off is communications and headed towards where the Hood was last seen.

As they reached Madison, the car decided to die.

"Fuck..Fuck..OUTOUT" shouted Hood as he kicked his door open. They weren't too far from their hideout. If they were quick enough they could escape the Bat. All three ran as fast as they could, swiftly taking turn after turn. To an ordinary Gothamite this would have confused them but to the three hardened criminals they knew where they were going. As they left Crime Alley they disappeared into a disused building. The doorway was cleverly hidden by detritus and a large metal recycle bin. Hood dove through the door, quickly followed by Shorty. Brute took the rear, carefully repositioning the dumpster before closing the concealed entrance.

Hood fell back against a nearby wall. His breath came out as hiccups, his heart was beating far too fast. He had to calm down. Perspiration dripped down his concealed face, he tore the hood from his head. He felt the air caress his reddened skin, drying and cooling the moisture there. He opened his eyes as he brushed his hair from his forehead. He glanced at his partners. Both of them were sprawled out. Shorty lay spread eagle on the floor, breathing deeply whilst Brute had collapsed into a chair. He rested his head on his arms. The table supported his weight.

"Shorty...give me the cell." He waved his hand to the prone figure on the floor. Shorty slowly reached into the inside pocket if his dinner jacket, retrieving the black cell phone. Only two numbers were available. Domino's Pizza on fast dial and The Boss.

The cell rang and rang, as "The Boss" slowly took it out of his inside pocket of his suit. He looked at the screen, his gloved finger hovered over the cancel button. After two more rings he answered the call.

" _This had better be good.."_ His voice was deep and raspy. As the Hood listened he couldn't help thinking of sandpaper being rubbed against a corroded metal pipe. He hated that voice.

"We got the loot boss, but Davie bit the bullet. Seems Batman got wind of the heist, we should've had enough time but we was interrupted by the pigs..early!"

" _You get the goods?"_

"Yeah, but it was way to close this time. Me n the boy bin thinkin'"

" _Have you now Charlie?"_ The boss sat back in his theater seat. He was in the darkest part, no one could have made out his features even close up. He waved to one of his hugely muscled bald guards that stood either side of him.

" _And just what is it you and your boys have been thinking about...Charles?"_

The Hood winced, he hated it when people called him by his full name. It always took him back to being a boy growing up in the Narrows. His mother would call him Charles when he was in real trouble. Usually a beating would be the end result, with him silently crying in his bedroom with a stinging ass.

Charlie looked at Shorty and Brute. Shorty was nodding his head in encouragement, Brute was snoring loudly fast asleep, a large puddle of drool was forming under his cheek. Charlie nodded once to Shorty. With a deep steadying breath, he laid out their plans with more confidence.

"We was thinking' since it's gettin a little hot, what with the Bat n all...Well could we not get a fall guy to be the Red Hood from now on?"

" _A fall guy?"_ The guard on his left handed him a large cigar and lit it, with an ornate silver dragon lighter.

" _When did you get so chicken shit Charlie? One little chase with the big bad Bat and your ass drops out! Tsk..I expected more from you."_ He puffed out a large cloud of pungent smoke as he waited for a response.

"I've been Hood for the last six raids Boss! Davie was shot by the Mayors bitch of a wife.."

" _What?"_

"It's ok, I sorted the problem. She may have lost her head a little." Charlie sniggered, he really was on fire tonight.

" _Lost her head?..fuck it I don't care."_ He took a long and slow drag of his cigar. He really enjoyed swirling the subtle tastes of wood around his mouth and tongue, igniting his taste buds. A deeper flavor a more earthy tone caught in the back of his throat giving him a shudder of pleasure.. It always gave him time to think. Time to make Charlie sweat.

The audience in the theater, seemed to be rowdy.. He heard loud "Booing" coming from the paying patrons. He looked to the stage. There stood in the center (lit up like a cheap Christmas bauble) was a tall skinny guy wearing possibly the worst suit the Boss, had seen in his life. He was attempting (and failing) to make the crowd laugh.

"Erm..Boss?"

" _Shhhhhhh..I'm thinking Charlie boy"_ He exhaled as he spoke, a large cloud of smoke drifted slowly away. He took another drag as he watched the comedian. He was terrible, cringingly so.

He heard the comedians joke.. The guy was almost swallowing the microphone he was holding.

"Who uses microphone in this day and age?" Asked the left guard. He never knew their names, why should he bother?

"Wwwwhy..Did the one handed llllllaady cross the rrroad?" Stuttered the awful comedian.

"' **CAUSE SHE WANTED TO GET AWAY FROM YOU! FUCKING SHIT HEAD"** One less than witty audience member shouted towards the hapless man.

"Bbbbecccause, ssshe wanted to get to the ssssecond hand sssstore!" He lamely finished his joke.

* _Even a three year old wouldn't find that funny!*_ Thought "The Boss".

He bought the cell back to his ear as he pointed at the comedian. His left hand guard moved toward the stage. The comedian had dropped the mike, tears were running down his face as he ran towards the exit. He had covered his face with his hands as he ran. He tripped over, landing in a tangle of limbs eliciting the only genuine laughter of the night.

" _Charlie my dear man...I've found your patsy."_ With those words he ended the call, as a deep rumble of laughter erupted from his throat. It carried on far longer than it should have, causing the rest of the theater to go silent.

Charlie dropped the cell as he slid down the wall. He let out the biggest sigh of his life. At last he wouldn't be the Hood anymore. He undid the bow tie and threw it far from him. He felt so light and giddy as relief washed over him. He started to laugh.

Shorty laughed too, not needing an explanation. He wondered if he could somehow get out of the next job, he had to convince the boss first.

Brute gave one last all might snore as he was woken by the raucous laughter.

"Wats. gon' on? Why's ya all lafin'?" He asked a confused look furrowed his less than intelligent brow.

Charlie laughter all the harder looking at his fellow criminal's confusion. It really was his night.

"Yous lafin' at me? Da fuck? I'll..I'll fuckin'.." He started to get out of his chair, anger suffuse his features as he took a menacing step towards Charlie.

"Nahh! Hee Hee..Here listen to this..Hee Hee.." Charlie swallowed trying to get a hold of himself. If he didn't Brute would beat the shit out of him.

"Wanna hear a joke? He asked as he gathered himself. Shorty took the cue, sobering up before Brute noticed him.

"Y..Yeah?" Brute loved a good joke.

"Alright!" Charlie composed himself. He straightened his face.

"Ok- What do prisoners use to call each other?" Charlie asked. A look of confusion once again crossed Brute's face, along with a hesitant smile.

"Dunn no!"

"A CELL PHONE!" It was all too much, Charlie burst into hysterical laughter.

Later that evening as Batman quietly considered the horrendous event of his chase he watched as the ambulance service as they ferried out five bodies and nine injured party guests, from the Bistro Pierre. One very dead and unrecognizable Veronica Taylor was taken out in a closed black body bag. Blood seeped from the zipper. Mayor Taylor was inconsolable in his grief. He was in shock that the celebration of their long and happy marriage could have ended so violently. His heart was broken, he was broken. The once proud and powerful man, was now reduced to a quivering, sobbing mess. He would never recover.

Six month later he would be found dead in his bedroom, having taken a massive overdose of painkillers. His last letter was lovingly written to his two grown daughters. In it he explained why he had taken his life. He couldn't live without his true love. He missed her too much. Life was bitter and empty without her. He love his girls so much, but he wanted to be with Veronica. Batman kept a copy if this letter as physical reminder of why he had to keep Gotham and her citizens safe. Safe from the evils of man's inhumanity towards man.

Batman felt the tendrils of guilt and righteous anger suffice his frame. A familiar combination. He stood statuesque on the roof of the GCPD. Commissioner James Gordon had joined him in his silent vigil.

"Well..this was a complete fuck up!" Gordon stated just to break the uneasy silence. He took out a Marlborough and lit it with a cheap plastic lighter. He puffed a slightly blue cloud of smoke out. He glanced sideways at the intimidating black statue at his side.

" We think we know who the informant is. The man feeding Red Hood info?" He hadn't meant the last statement to come out as a question. Batman filled him with unease. He wasn't use to dealing with creatures such as this. Creature was the correct term to use for this ..well man. Could he be called a man? A creature ( there's that word again!) of the darkest night. Supposed protector. Christ what we happening to this city? Gordon idly wondered as he slowly smoked his cigarette. The masked vigilante still didn't move or utter a sound. Gordon shuffled his feet he finished his cigarette. He dropped it and crushed the glowing filter under his heel, making sure it was out. He coughed, as he once again addressed the unnerving man beside him.

"Yeah, erm it was Police Chief O'Hara. Seems he's been on The Red Hoods payroll for awhile now. I placed him under arrest just before the Bistro raid. He put up one hell of a fight I can tell ya." Gordon rubbed his left cheek where a bruise was forming. " He wouldn't tell us anything at first, not until it was almost too late."

" **It WAS too late Gordon"** Batman's deep bass voice made Gordon jump in shock.

"Well that's not exactly fair Batman, we did.." Gordon began, a little offended by Batman's accusation.

" **I should have been there sooner. I wasted time at the wrong location, I should have double checked my information. If I had Veronica Taylor would be alive now."**

Anger rang through Batman's words. Gordon shook his head. Self recriminations again. When would Batman realize he wasn't God? He couldn't be everywhere at once.

"Your too harsh on yourself, we had a suspicion it was O'Hara a few weeks ago, but he was clever. He covered his trail very well. We also believe there someone else running the show. Someone higher up than the Red Hood. Someone with a lot of power and influence. You did your best Batman." He turned to put a friendly hand on Batman's shoulder, only to find he was alone on the rooftop.

"Yep, Yep. What did you expect?" He looked out at Gotham City, all lit up in the dark. Cars travelling along the roads, bar signs flashing welcoming passing patrons with full wallets. Tower blocks with lights shining through apartment windows. People coming home from a long day, some waking ready to start a new day. "That's where I should be right now" Thought Gordon. With that the headed back inside the GCPD.

Twenty-one days later Batman had been following clues that would lead him to the Red Hood. With O'Hara out of the picture the gang had no way of hiding it's activities. He had found the Hoods latest hideout. It was so strange that every turn, every action kept bringing him back here. Fate had a very strange sense of humor. Crime Alley..eighteen years ago he had watched as a lowlife called Joe Chill had callously blasted both his parents to eternity. With his parent blood covering him, he swore to change this city. He swore no one would suffer the way he had. The child he had been was lost but, the man he would become had been born in that same moment. Years later he had met Joe Chill. The lurking monster of his dreams had turned out to be a pathetic, broken drug addict. He had murdered his parents for cash, so he could buy his next fix. Instead of feeling fear or anger, he had felt sickened by Chill. This was his demon? No, it had to be a joke! He watched as Chill was sentenced in court to thirty years imprisonment without the possibility of parole. He had expected to feel elated...joy? Instead he'd felt cold.

Batman strode over to the dumpster that hid the doorway to the hideout. He pushed it out of the way and walked inside. It was pitch black, Batman retrieved his flashlight from his utility belt. He switched it on. He looked around the room he was in, there wasn't much to see. A couple of chairs, a broken TV set. A small wooden table with numerous pizza boxes thrown haphazardly around. He lifted a box in the vain hope of finding something useful. Nothing. He found the light switch he flipped it and the single low wattage light bulb fizzed into life. The room was a dump! Walking around he found another door at the back of the room behind a moth eaten curtain. He turned the handle and opened it.

The smell hit him first...acrid and coppery, distinct. Blood. Without hesitation he strode into the next room. He switched on the light and he wished he hadn't. The most horrific sight greeted his eyes. A young woman was hanging from a beam by her arms. She was naked, blood..her blood covered every surface in the room. She had been split open. Her intestines had snaked down from the gaping hole in her abdomen. The pink/purple ropes had wound around her legs and coiled in heap on the floor. She must have died in agony. His eyes danced all over her body, the detective in him noticed things he desperately wished he hadn't. She had been tortured before she had died. Whip lashes were clearly marked on her flesh. Some of the lashes had flayed her to the bone. He couldn't see a whip so the killer must have taken it with him. There was a table was in the middle of the room. It had congealed blood over every inch of it. He glanced at her ankles. Finger marks were visible. She had been held down by at least two men whilst the killer had, his "Fun". A knife was sticking out of the wood. It like everything else was covered in her blood. What he could see of her private area, he could just make out that she had been violent raped. Small splashes of semen were visible, caught in her pubic hairs. Batman felt sick. He honestly didn't want to get any closer, yet somehow his legs had carried him towards the poor girl; without his permission. He lifted a hand out towards her. He brushed a lock of her mousy hair from her face. She had been beautiful, perfect in fact. Cupid bow lips, a small and straight nose. Her eyes were a deep brown. As he look down at her. He noticed her breasts were bruised and mottled. They had leaked milk. ...Milk? **"Oh GOD NO!"**

He stumbled back from her. He felt panic grip his heart. He hoped she had already given birth. " **Please, please, please.."** He chanted as the room started to spin. As he turned to hurriedly exit the room; he saw from the corner of his eye the sight that would forever haunt his dreams. There lay discarded, as if it had meant nothing was the body of a small baby. With shaking legs Batman took a step closer. The baby was a little boy. It looked like he had been ripped from his mother's womb. He looked at the poor woman again. He could see her eyes. They were looking at her child. She had died staring at her baby. He couldn't imagine what her last thought were. He took off his gauntlet as he stretched out his hand towards the small bundle. His shaking fingers touched the child. Somewhere deep inside he hoped that maybe the little boy was still clinging on to life. No. There was no movement, the poor innocent infant was cold. He was dead. A sob escaped his lips, he lifted the baby boy into his arms. His heart broke into a thousand shard. He gently rocked the infant and with tears coursing down his cheeks he gently placed a kiss on the baby's head. **"I swear….I SWEAR, I will bring the man who killed you and your baby to justice. I Swear I will never stop hunting him. He will pay, I promise you HE - WILL - PAY!"** with great reluctance, Batman gently placed the little boy back down where he found him.

Somehow Batman had managed to make it out of that hell hole. He breathed the clean air deep into his lungs, in an effort to expel the rancid smell of death. He took another hitching breath, as his stomach rebelled. Clutching his abdomen the vigilante vomited. He retched again and again. His legs gave out. He collapsed to his knees. He couldn't catch his breath. He was retching and crying hysterically. He felt the world around him become fuzzy and unreal. His vision clouded as he began to pass out. On the very edge of his hearing he could hear a voice.

"Batman...Batman? Can you hear me?..Batman?...Bat - Shit..BRUCE ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT!"

" **Alfred? Wh- I -Wh."** He couldn't quite focus, his head was still spinning.

"Bruce? What's happening? Are you injured? Do you need me to come to you? - I'm on my way" Alfred quickly sprinted to the Batmobile, thanking God for small mercies. At least tonight, Bruce knew where he was headed. He didn't need to take his vehicle. A thousand thoughts swirled around Alfred's head. What state was Bruce in? What the hell had gone so wrong? Alfred sat behind the steering wheel. He turned on the GPS. Bruce had installed a small tracker in his armor, so in times of trouble he could always be located. The small red dot on the Gotham map showed Alfred, that Bruce was still in Park Row better known as Crime ally.

"That place is a curse! Someone should knock it down and buried it under twenty tons of concrete" he angrily declared as he drove the Batmobile out of the Bat cave. He turned on the communicator.

"Batman are you still there?" He tried to hide his growing concern from his voice.

" **Yes Alfred, I - I oh God..Al.."** He heard Bruce sob. Now he really was concerned. The last time he had heard Bruce cry like that was at the funeral of Thomas and Martha, Bruce's parents.

"Hold tight Bruce, I'm on my way" Alfred sped up, heading out to rescue his son.

He had no idea how long he had been semi conscious state outside of the Hoods murder hole.

" **Hood!"** He growled out the murderer's name. He was going to destroy him, make Hood wish he had never been born. He groggily lifted himself up as he heard a car pull up near him. He slowly looked up as Alfred exited the Batmobile. He hurried over to Bruce.

" **Alfred? Why are you here?"** He felt very confused. Alfred took hold of Batman, as he helped him to his feet. It was obvious he was in shock, but he didn't seem to be injured. Batman nearly collapsed again. Somehow Alfred managed to get him in to the car. Although he looked elderly and frail, Alfred certainly was not. His hair had gone grey in his twenties, he had lost most of it by the time he was thirty eight. It always made him look older than he was. After all fifty six wasn't so old.

" Bruce you need to talk to me. What happened in there?" Alfred made sure Bruce was safely secured in the passenger seat before he closed the door. Bruce didn't seem to hear him, whatever had befell him inside of the Red Hoods hideout must have been horrific. He glanced once more at his boy before calling the police.

" _911 what's the emergency please?"_ Asked the operator.

"Hello, I would like to speak to the police please, specifically Commissioner Gordon."

" _Hold on one moment sir; we will connect you as fast as possible."_ Alfred heard the phone ring as he was connected to the GCPD. After only a few rings the call was picked up.

" _GCPD. This is officer Swanson, how can I help you?"_ Alfred took a deep breath. He realized he didn't know what crime had taken place inside the hidden hideout. All he knew is that it had to be bad. So bad as to cause Batman to become almost catatonic.

"I need to talk with Commissioner Gordon. It's of the utmost urgency."

" _Could you clarify the problem sir?"_

" I have discovered the whereabouts of the Red Hoods hideout. I have been working with the commissioner so if you wouldn't mind putting my call through; I would be most grateful"

A loud click sounded in his ear, making it hurt briefly before the gruff and tired voice of Commissioner Jim Gordon answered.

"Hello this is Commissioner Gordon. You have information for me?"

"Good evening commissioner, I have some vital information for you in regards to the Red Hood gang."

"My god … That's marvelous! Please continue..Mr.?"

"I'd prefer to remain anonymous sir. I have the location of the Hoods Hideout. It's on Park Row, hidden behind a large metal refuse bin. I think some vitally important information could be held within." Alfred turned back to the car, he walked to the driver's side preparing to leave the area.

"Park Row? We searched that area thoroughly. Are you quite sure.." Gordon asked repressed excitement was ringing his voice.

"Oh yes, indeed I am. I shall leave the door open so you can easily find it. Please don't feel bad it was incredibly well hidden." Alfred climbed inside. He glanced at Bruce. He seemed to be recovering, if the glare he received from the vigilante was anything to go by.

"That's...Well..thanks..I owe you one sir."

"Think nothing of it. I'm always happy to lend a hand to law enforcement. Goodbye now and good luck" With that Alfred hung up and started the car.

As he drove he could feel Batman staring at him. With a heavy sigh Alfred broke the strained silence.

"Now Master Bruce, I did what I had to do. You wouldn't answer my calls, and when you did you were quite incoherent. What did you expect me to do? Sit back and allow you to be further injured?"

" **I was not injured Alfred."**

"How was I supposed to know that? You left me no choice. I do know something about stealth and combat. After all who was the first person to train you?"

Batman crossed his arms.

" **That's not the point Alfred?"** Alfred drove in silence for a short while, waiting for Bruce to make his point clear. It seemed nothing was forthcoming.

"Well? What is the point? Please enlighten me, I wait with bated breath."

Bruce took off his cowl and stared out of his widow. Images of the poor baby and his mother kept playing in his mind. He could feel tears pricking his eyes. He had never felt so angry and helpless. He didn't think he could speak, he just wanted to find out where that murdering sadist was going to strike next. He would avenge their deaths. The little boy deserved a chance to live, to know love -not that….never that. A small sob escaped him. Alfred heard but he didn't acknowledge it. He had faith in Bruce. He would tell him what had happened in that den of villains eventually.

For the next week, Bruce became like a man possessed. During the day he had to act like the spoilt playboy billionaire. He acted shocked when he heard about the fatal shooting at the Mayor's anniversary party. He made a big show of sending his condolences. He gave a cool million to the Anti-Gun rally that was protesting at city hall calling for a complete ban on all guns. This was a cause Bruce truly supported and believe in. He reluctantly attended to the usual business meetings at Wayne Industries.

At night it was quite a different story. He rarely emerged from the Bat cave, when he did it was to go on duty. Even then he was searching for information on the Red Hood. He had file after file on every crime the Hood had committed. He went through every inch of evidence again and again. When the news broke about the discovery of the heinous murder of a young nameless woman and her baby, Alfred nearly collapsed. Pictures of the newborn were shown. Alfred was moved to tears. He could barely believe that this was what Bruce had been hiding from him. He hurried down to the Bat cave. He needed to - well he didn't know what, but he did know Bruce needed him.

"Master Bruce, I've just.."Alfred was stunned to see the new item that Bruce was making. To all intents and purposes it look like a gun. He slowly walked up to Bruce, his back was turned to him. He was hunched over assembling the new weapon.

"Sir!.." There was no reply

"Sir!" He tried once more, still no response. Bruce was so engrossed in his work he was oblivious to all his surroundings.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred gently tapped Bruce on his shoulder. Bruce swung around and in one quick and fluid motion had Alfred pinned to the table. His right arm was held in an incredibly painful shoulder hold.

"BRUCE..please.." Alfred begged.

"Alfred? Oh God..I'm..so sorry." Bruce let go of his beloved friend, he couldn't believe what he had just done. Alfred stood up rubbing his shoulder.

"No harm done...ouch! I shouldn't have shocked you. I take full responsibility."

Bruce shook his head..

"Oh Al..no. Don't do that! I should never have attacked. I don't know what came over me. Let me see to your shoulder. I could have broken it." Bruce lead Alfred to the medical bay.

"It's quite alright."

"Let me be the judge of that." He smiled at his old friend. Alfred smiled back, but he couldn't hide his concern.

Bruce's smile faltered. He turned away from Alfred as he manipulated his shoulder.

"Master Bruce, I - I saw the news. They discovered two bodies in the Red Hoods place. One of them was a baby….Bruce.."

"NO! Stop Alfred. I'm going to make sure Hood pay for their deaths." He let go of Alfred's arm. Alfred turned to look at him.

"Bruce, I want you to know...if you want to talk to me; I'm always here for you. I hate to see you so upset"

He placed a hand on Bruce's arm. Bruce took Alfred's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks Al, I'm fine though. There's no need to worry." Bruce went back to his work bench. He quickly brushed away some rouge tears from his eyes.

Alfred saw Bruce's tears. He desperately wanted to take him in his arms and protect him, like he did when he was a child. Only he knew the true Bruce Wayne. A young man that cared so deeply about people, love so strongly he wanted to save everyone from harm.

The large computer located in another area of the cave, sounded an alert. Alfred walked to the computer. The screen was filled with CCTV footage, and a location was prominently displayed. Ace Chemicals..

"At last! I HAVE YOU NOW YOU BASTARD!" Bruce shouted as he ran to put on his armor.

"Sir? Ace Chemicals?" Alfred already knew the answer to his question.

Bruce quickly put on his Batsuit. As he placed the cowl over his head, Bruce disappeared. Batman strode purposely to his vehicle and with a roar of the powerful engine he was gone.

Batman made it to Ace Chemicals before The Red hood Gang. He was listening to the police transmissions. They were aware of Hoods actions and where he would be, but not when.

Batman looked around the area for a perfect place to watch for his prey. A tall chimney seemed to be the perfect place. Using his grappling hook he ascended the chimney. He crouched on the edge, waiting patiently for his man. He would spill the bastards blood, justice for the innocent lives he had taken would be served tonight. A bitter smile briefly crossed Batman's face.

"Batman, I have some information. It seems The Red Hood is burglarizing Ace Chemicals in order to steal a chemical formula. My God! This is horrendous! The formula is for a really nasty poison. One drop of this in the water supply...well it doesn't bare thinking about."

Batman didn't respond nor did he care. He had seen the The Hood and his men. They were taking the back route, through the overgrown meadow. Hood was easy to spot with the ridiculous crimson pill shaped hood. He arrogant bastard was wearing his tuxedo too!

He could see the Red Hood clearly from his lofty perch. They reached the locked and chained back door. The Hood stood tall and proud out in front of the two henchmen as he idly waited for his men to break in. He watched as the two goons used bolt cutters to cut away the metal padlock. The smaller of the two men waved a gun at the Hood. The Hood straightened his bow tie and walked in front, he quickly glanced around before he entered the building. Batman stood, his blood sang a symphony as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. As he spread his caped wings in preparation to descend to the Earth, two cars pulled up outside. The blue and white of the Gotham City PD.

" **Shit** " swore the vigilante.

Inside of the factory it was stifling. The steam and noxious fumes emanating from the bubbling vats made vision and breathing difficult. The three men, one wearing a red hood on his head, took stock of the area they were in. The two henchmen turned to the Red Hood, and with drawn guns pointed at him they motioned him forward. He took the lead heading towards the top level offices where the safe was kept.

Wearing the hood made it very difficult to see his feet. As he climbed the stairs, he tripped up and fell to his knees one hand clutching the railing.

" _Get up now, or I swear I'll put a bullet straight through your Goddamned knee ya hear?"_ Whispered the small guy. He called himself Charlie but it was possibly a false name.

" _ **I can't see properly through this blasted hood. If you'd let me take it off for a moment maybe then.."**_ The Red Hood whispered angrily. Charlie was pushed out of the way by "The Big Guy". He never really talked but he was frightening. He grabbed Red Hood by his collar and lifted him from the step. He growled at the Hood and pushed him further up the stairs. Stumbling and cursing he ascended the metal staircase.

By the time they reached the top Red Hood was very winded. He wasn't an unhealthy man but the chemicals and the mask were making things so difficult for him. His throat was parched and his rented tuxedo was sticking to his back. He lent against the railings trying to catch his breath, he could hear his breathing amplified through this stupid thing over his face. For the past week he had explained he was claustrophobic, but these assholes had still forced this thing on him. Everything looked red and weird through the two way technology inside the visor. He was starting to panic he wanted the damned thing off, right now. Fuck the consequences! He made a grab at the hood when he felt "The Big Guy" grab his wrist. The grip was painful on the verge of crushing. Charlie was wagging his finger at him and tutting.

" _Now, now. Who's being a naughty Patsy then? If you try to take that hood off again I'll let Brute hear snap your bones like a twig. Now...which room is the safe in?"_

With an ineffective gulp he pointed to the left door way. Brute let go of his wrists as both men kicked open the door. He could feel himself trembling from head to foot. He just wanted this whole nightmare to be over with. He just wanted to forget this whole thing. He wanted to see Jeannie. He hadn't been able to get away from these awful men for over a week now. They kept going over the plans for this heist again and again. He had tried to escape once, but they had threatened to kill Jeannie and the baby. They threatened to do such terrible and awful things to them if he didn't do as they said. He wished he could go back to the night this job was offered to him. He wished he had said no. He wished he was a stronger man, a better man that could have provided for his wife and unborn baby. Why oh why did he think being a comedian was a clever career move. His head had been filled with dreams of laughing and cheering crowds. His name up in lights. He shook his head sadly

"Look at where dreams get you."

He remembered that fateful night, crying in his dressing room (if he were being honest it actually was a janitor's closet) He had been sobbing, no one had like this jokes, they hated him! He'd ran from the stage crying like a small child. He'd tripped over his own feet, embarrassing himself too. Oh! the crowd had laughed at that! He covered his face with his hands. What a failure he was. As he sat feeling sorry for himself, a huge shadow had fallen over him. Wiping his eyes he turned around and was confronted by a monster of a man. He filled the doorway. He thought that his time had come. They had hated his routine _so_ much he was now going to be murdered! Without a word the monster grabbed him by his lapels and dragged him out of his closet. He had struggled uselessly trying to get free and maybe run away. The man had dropped him to the ground, right in front of another huge man. He slowly looked up, and up, and up..how big was this guy?

"The boss wants to see you." The giant rumbled.

"Errmm - The Boss?" He squeaked. He had never been so scared. He tried to stand but his legs felt like rubber. The monster behind him picked him up again. He gave a small screamed as he was half carried and half tiptoed out towards the top row of the auditorium. He was unceremoniously dumped on the ground in front of a very shiny pair of shoes.

" _Well now what have you bought me?"_ He tried to see the man who had addressed him. He couldn't see anything but his pants and his really shiny black shoes.

" _Hi there, I hope my men didn't hurt you."_ God his voice was rough and broken. It made him want to cough.

"No not at all!" He coughed, as he tried to smile. He failed.

" _That's good"_ A puff of cigar smoke wafted out towards him. He coughed again. He had never smoked a day in his life. He sat there on the floor wondering where all this was going.

" _I have a business opportunity for you. I want you to help me acquire a certain item. This item is very valuable to me. I think you're the perfect man for the job."_

"Err, well thank you, but I think I should be getting on home now." He rose up on unsteady feet, preparing to leg it at the next clear opportunity. He stopped as a chilling laugh cut the air around them. He looked into the shadows, it was clear this man was very mad and very dangerous.

" _You are a funny guy!"_ Both of the giant monster men had somehow caged him in on both sides.

With a gulp he straightened his jacket."Well I could stay a little longer" He ran his fingers nervously through his brown hair.

" _I'm so pleased to hear that. I would hate for anything to happen to you - clown boy."_ He audibly gulped this time.

"Well you ahh; you seem like a reasonable man." He looked at his bear wrist "I have a few minutes spare.." This action genuinely amused the shadowy maniac. He gave another awful laugh, along with a huge puff of smoke. The comedian tried very hard not to shiver. Thoughts of the Devil sprang to his mind.

" _You amuse me little clown, tell me how much do you earn here? I bet it isn't very much"_ He shook his head. It wasn't enough to pay the rent. He and his beloved could barely afford to eat.

" _Uuuu Mm, thought so. Well for this one job, I offering you a $100,000 all in cash. What do you say?"_

The comedian nearly fainted on the spot. With that amount of cash he could pay all of the rent...hell they could buy a small house. All their worries would be over. Just one question

"That all sounds fantastic but….what's the catch?"

" _Ahh, shrewd. Well you will be taking up the mantle of The Red Hood. As you know he has never been caught. You'll be him for this one time. So as long as you do what we say, there won't be any consequences. The catch is, you'll have to stay with my boys until the job is done."_ He looked at the towering hulks either side of him..

" _Oh my..not these boys. Do you think you can do this for me?"_

"What happens if I refuse?"

" _Well, you can leave here and I can see how long you can run for! After all you are very amusing."_

He didn't like the sound of that. It was a threat, he wouldn't have long to live if he didn't take this lunatics offer.

"Since you put it so nicely...Deal"

God how he wished he had just tried to run. Instead he had a week in hell. He had returned home on the verge of a break down. Jeannie, beautiful sweet Jeannie; she had a huge perfect smile all for him. She had held out her arms to him and he had fallen straight into her embrace. He could still smell her, feel her softness whenever he closed his eyes. The baby had kicked as he hugged her tightly. Every time his baby did that he was always amazed. He and his angel had made this tiny person. She was carrying his child! "Amazing!" He chuckled as he placed his hand on her belly. He could feel the baby moving around. His big hazel eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Hi there, did you miss your daddy?" He softly said as he placed his kiss on her bump. A tiny foot kicked out at him. "Ouch! What a kick! " He laughed, looking straight into his wife's eyes.

"We both missed you, my love." There it was again, that special smile. He bought his face to hers, his forehead nuzzled hers.

"How did it all go tonight? Did you .." She stopped. He had stilled his loving movements. She slowly opened her eyes as he pulled away from her. He turned away and walked to the window. He hung his head a lock of his hair fell across his face. He exhaled the deepest sigh she had ever heard. He sounded so lost and sad. Jeannie clumsy stood and walked to her husband. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He was so tall, she only came up to his chest. She softly nuzzled his back.

"What's up Doc?" She asked, her words were muffled as she continued her comforting.

With another big sigh, he stroked her hands still looking out at the Narrows.

"You and the baby deserve better than this. Just look at this place, full of criminals and scum. Dirt and detritus. You both deserve to live in luxury, where the sun actually shines. Where Junior can breathe fresh air and play in safety. This is no place for you" He turned to her. She looked up to him, nothing but love and adoration shining in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"I don't care where we live just so long as it's with you" She reached up and played with his lock of hair. She always thought it was adorable how it wouldn't be controlled, no matter how much gel he used.

"Jeannie - I'm a failure. Nobody laughed at my jokes, they were screaming at me to piss off. I swear if I had a magic wand I would have used it to disappear..Piff Paff Poof..Alakazam..gone in a flash. Bet they would have laughed at that" Jeannie giggled, he always said the funniest things.

"Jeannie, I know why they didn't laugh, I was stuttering like I was some deranged Elmer Fudd. : _Be vewy, vwey qwiet, I'm killing jokes hurrrhurr:"_

He made the perfect impression of the classic cartoon character. Jeannie burst out laughing. He was so talented.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY JEANNIE!" He shouted, in a sudden rage. She let go of him and backed away. She didn't like this part of him. He was so like his father. He had the same bursts of anger, the same brutal look on his face. One big difference was he had never been violent. Jeannie knew he had hated his father and he was so happy when the evil bastard had died.

He turned back to the window.

"I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean to shout. I don't deserve an angel like you." She hugged him again

"I think you're a wonderful and talented man, my heart. Those people at the theater have no idea about comedy, I think you're the funniest guy in the world. Plus you're also good in the sack" She stood on her tiptoes and playfully bit his shoulder. He gave a small bitter laugh.

"I should have never have stopped working at Ace..What made me think I could make it in show business"

"Look at me" Jeanie demand, he slowly turned back around. He looked at her, his breath caught in his throat. Tears glistened in her eyes.

"What's so wrong with having a dream? You were never happy there. All I have ever wanted was you and our little darling." She smiled as she stroked her belly. The little life kicked out again. A tear dropped from her eye. He lifted her face to his. He gently wiped the tears away.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked as he softly kissed her lips. She ran her fingers through his hair, as his kiss became more ardent. She hugged him closer to herself his hands snaked their way slowly and teasingly over her hips and waist. She moaned into his mouth as they both slowly became aroused. His kiss wandered gently to her neck as he nibbled and sucked on a very sensitive area. Her moans became deeper, encouraging him. His fingers trailed to her breasts. His hands lifted her blouse as he cupped her heavy and enlarged breasts. Her nipples had become so much more tender since she become pregnant. She writhed under his loving ministrations, quick breathy moans escaped her as she closed her eyes in bliss. He loved to watch her slowly unravel, how her body would move, how her cheeks and chest would bloom with a rosy color. How her lips would part as her teeth bit down on the lower ones. How she would arch herself into his touch. He kissed her lower, he nibbled at her collarbone. He peppered kisses all over her chest. He undid her buttons slowly one by one, more to tease himself than her. He looked at her beautiful body. She was amazing, pregnancy has made her really beautiful. He buried his head in her ample and rounded breasts. Kissing her, making her giggle. She was quite ticklish there. His hands fiddled with her bra. After a minute or two he became rather frustrated. He couldn't get the damn thing open. He was about to give up when he felt her small and clever hands lightly grasp his penis. She slowly tightened her grip, making him very hard. His dick twitched in her hand as she stroked him and her other hand fondled his balls. He let out a groan, as he thrust into her hand. He decided to rip the bra off of her. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as he was receiving. Her strokes built up as he tried to rip her bra, her moans were getting louder, as his breath quicken on her neck, sending shivers and goose bumps down her spine. He growled, he really wanted her bra off.

"Grrrr, why won't this bloody thing come off" he whispered. Jeannie stopped her actions.

"I'll take it off silly boy. It's a maternity bra. It's different!" She stood back and undid the clasp, at the front. Her boobs swung free of their prison. Jeannie threw the bra away and arms flung wide.

"Tada!. Now where were we...Ah yes, You were kissing my boobs and I was.." She tugged his pant down giving her easier access to this twitching, throbbing dick. Her small hand took hold of him, she rolled her thumb over his swollen sensitive head. He groaned again. Without hesitation he picked her up, she gave a squeeze as he carried her to the bedroom. He gently let her down on to the bed, as he kissed her with passion. The trailed kisses down her body, as he positioned himself between her legs. He took her hard rosebud nipple in his mouth, suckling and lapping at it. He rubbed the other gently between his fingers. She squirmed and sighed at his touch. Her pleasure was building up. Every suck, nip and lick was driving her into a frenzy. She could feel herself becoming very wet, she tried to instinctively close her thighs. His strong body kept them open. Her breath quickened, as her back arched, pushing her nipples deeper into his willing mouth. He only stopped when he felt the baby kick again. He rose onto his knees, she slowly opened her eyes. In the darkness of the room she couldn't make out his face.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, worried something was wrong.

"It's just...you'll tell me if I hurt you or if it's uncomfortable..or if.." he placed a gentle hand on her belly.

"You can't hurt our baby, you do know that? We haven't done anything in weeks love..please. I promise to tell you if it's uncomfortable. Now _please_ make love to me!" He leaned down , catching her lips in a soft and gentle kiss. This time he didn't stop. He kissed her everywhere. After what felt like hours he slowly took off her panties. She relaxed her thighs as his long fingers stroked her dripping wet pussy. He inserted one finger as his thumb circled her clitoris. He reduced her to a quivering mess as he inserted another finger. He teasingly thrust them in and out of her wetness, occasionally curling them just right. She rocked in time with his trusts as he gradually started bringing her to climax. She could feel the itchy pleasure building as he replaced his thumb with his tongue. She grasped his hair in both of her hands as she bucked upwards wanting more. His talented tongue took her over the edge. She let out a moan of purest pleasure as he lapped up her come. She tasted like the sweetest summer wine. He could never get enough of her. At the crest of her pleasure, she pulled his hair out and her legs squeezed his head. He didn't care, he adored eating her out. If he could he would have gladly died with his face between her legs.

She slowly calmed down as he kissed her inner thighs. He looked up at her she was so beautiful, he never wanted this moment to end. She smiled that special smile again.

"Come up here, lovely. I think it's your turn." He smiled and shook his head.

"I love you Jeannie" He simply said as he crawled up to her. He kissed her neck as he positioned her on her side. He pressed himself to her back. He trailed feather light kisses down her spine. He slowly teased his dick, rubbing himself as he kissed her. He rose back to his knees as he lifted her thigh. He gently placed it over his shoulder as he slowly entered her. She felt so wet and warm, her pussy was still tight from her orgasm. He wanted her to have more. Before he full sheathed himself inside of her; he reminded her of her promise.

"Remember if it hurts or .."

"Ahhh, I'll tell you...God will you just fuck me" She practically shouted. He slid inside up to the very hilt. Instead of pulling back he rolled his hips against hers. Circling slowly he drove her frantic. Her moans intensified. He knew if he stated too soon he would only last a couple of thrusts. He preferred her pleasure over his own. He nearly tipped over the edge when he felt her walls spasm as a new wave of pleasure engulfed her. She squeezed and pulsed around his dick..

"Oh God Jeannie, Ahh.." He pulled out of her before it was too late. He had to calm down.

He entered her once more, this time he languidly thrust back and forth, at an easy and steady rhythm. His mind was filled with her moans, her scent, and her taste. He had no other thoughts. His hard and throbbing dick slid in and out of her, gliding with ease as his pace built. His thrusts became erratic as he felt his balls fizz and rise. His dick was throbbing harder as his orgasm built up. He could feel it in every inch of his length, in the very pit of his belly, in the tightness of his balls. He was moaning and groaning, his eyes closed in ecstasy; as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. He stilled as he felt his seed erupt into her willing body. As his orgasm abated he collapsed on top of her. He was shaking as the aftershocks coursed through his body. He's slowed as he opened his eyes. For one fleeting moment he thought he may have hurt her or the baby in his moment of pleasure. That was until he saw her smile. He withdrew from her, with regret. He lay down beside her as she shifted to look at him. Without a word she embraced him. In a tangle of limbs they both drifted off to sleep.

He was woken by a huge loud bang. Being woken from a deep sleep, he was for the moment dazed and confused. He looked over at Jeannie, she was still sleeping. He was about to close his eyes again when an even louder bang echoed around the apartment. He leapt out of bed, running out of the bedroom to find out what had made the noise. Another bang, this time he could tell it came from the front door. He quickly opened the hall closet, grabbing a baseball bat he kept in there for self defense. He crept to the door, he looked through the spy hole. Waiting outside were two men. One was tall and slim, with nasty eyes, the other was built! He was nothing but muscle, his face didn't look very bright but it was evident he could cause some serious damage. The tall one slammed the door with his fist again, this time shouting

" _WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE CLOWN BOY..BOSS SAYS YOU GOTTA COME WITH ME AND MY PARTNER...RIGHT NOW!"_

His heart hammered in his chest. He hadn't given anyone his address. How the **fuck** had they found out where he lived. He turned back into his apartment. He had no idea what to do.

"Fuck...Fuck!" He ran his hands through his hair. He hadn't told Jeannie about his deal…

"FUUUCCCKKK!" he groaned as another, harder bang, rattled the door in its frame.

" _We'll give you to the count a ten then we're gonna bust open a door!"_ The men promised.

" _One -Two -"_ The tall guy counted as he dithered by the door.

"Honey?...Honey?...What's that noise?" Jeannie called to him.

"Don't come out Jeannie, I'll handle it" With those words he unlocked the door and yanked it open.

After that he was taken forcibly from his home. He had no time to tell Jeannie what was happening, he barely had time to put on his pants. They followed him everywhere, guns drawn. He noticed when the tall skinny one was staring at his wife. A hungry look was in his eyes. It was the only time he found his spine.

"HEY! Don't look at my wife like that!" He looked at her. She was terrified. He went to hug her, but the big bastard grabbed hold of him.

"Boss said we's gotta go now." He looked at the big galoot in supplication.

"Please let me at least say goodbye to my wife. I love her..please?"

"Err, Ok be quick."

He took Jeannie's delicate hands in his.

"I promise I'll explain everything when this is done. Don't worry my love. I'll be away for one small week. When I get back we'll be so rich I'll be able to give you and junior all the best things in life. All the things you deserve and more. I love you so much." He stroked her face. Her tears fell into his open palm. His heart broke as he clutched her to him, in that moment he loved her more than he ever had before.

"Promise me you'll return to us..promise me?" She looked up at him, her tear stained face reflected pure love. He kissed her one last time before he was cruelly dragged from her. She stretched her hand out to him, in a plea, in desperation. With one last look he was pushed from his home and the life he had known. Destiny was calling him.

" _Hey Dreamer, get your stupid head outta the clouds. We have a job to do..Jesus Christ would ya get a load a this freak?"_ Charlie exclaimed as he dropped his hand on the hoods shoulder. He jumped having been suddenly been ripped from his thoughts.

He was dragged by his lapels into the office by Brute. Charlie tuned him around.

" _Come on. The boss chose you cause you know all the codes. You worked here before so get to it...or we'll have a bit a fun with your old lady!"_ He winked at Brute and laughed. Hood gulped, he didn't want to know what Charlie meant by "FUN". He looked around the office. It seemed as if things were about the same since the all time he was here, a year ago.

The safe was still behind the ghastly painting of "Old William Finger" founder of Ace chemicals. Who ever had painted the portrait had zero talent. He always thought it made the Old man look as if he was suffering from gangrenous malady. It still had the effect of turning his stomach each time he looked at it. He took the painting from the wall revealing the titanium safe.

" _ **Shit! It isn't the same safe!"**_ He uttered as he turned to the other men.

" _What?"_ Charlie toyed with his gun, his finger on the trigger.

" _ **It isn't the same safe. They've changed it! I can't open it!"**_

Charlie took a deep breath, his finger visibly tightened on the guns trigger.

" _We picked you because you told us, that you knew this place. EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS PLACE! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU NOT KNOW THIS?"_ Charlie gruffly shouted, spittle flying from his mouth. He pointed the gun straight at the Red Hood. He was going to shoot him dead right there and then if he couldn't think of some way out of this. He swung round looking at the safe. If he was right this was a Titan Fire Safe brand. This meant that if he could find the key he could easily open it.

" _ **WAIT...Just Wait. If we can find the key we can get the formula. Just give me a moment to look around."**_ He hurried around the office, stealthy heading towards the door. The other two were tearing the office apart. With them distracted, he quickly made his escape.

" _MOTHERFUCKER!.. GO GET HIM BRUTE. BREAK THE BASTARDS ARMS!"._

Brute lumbered out of the office as Red Hood ran down the stairs with lightning speed. He suddenly stumbled and fell down a flight, allowing Brute to catch up. He had badly bruised his knee. He limped down the last set of stairs. He made the mistake of looking back. Brute was right behind him. Charlie was only one flight back high enough to get a clear shot on him. He heard a bullet screech passed his head. He ducked his head and dived to his right. All he could hear was his ragged and panicked breathing as the visor clouded up with condensation. More bullets whistled passed him. As he ran he became aware the bullets were coming from the wrong direction.

" _ **What the hell?"**_ He thought. He stopped running as he desperately looked around for a hiding place. Just to catch his breath and think about his next move. There was a narrow gap between two huge vats. He ran as quickly as he could and squeezed himself in between them. He glanced around him. Brute was laid at the bottom of the stair, he was on his back blood pooling under him. He couldn't tell if he was breathing. Charlie was under the stairs shooting at someone. He was shouting something, Hood couldn't hear. Stupid helmet. As he watched Charlie was pointing at where he was hiding. Obviously he wasn't as well hidden as he thought! He wriggled out from between the vats as he saw Charlie gunned down. He ran further into the factory. There was an emergency exit towards the back, if he could there, he get away before he too was killed. He had no idea who was after him, all he wanted was to escape and go home to Jeannie and his still unborn baby.

When he got home he would hold her and kiss her. He promised that he would never ever get involved with this type of activity ever again. He found himself saying the Lord's Prayer

" _ **Our Father who art in Heaven,**_

 _ **Hallowed be thy name...please please let me get out of this!**_

 _ **Thy kingdom come, they will be done.**_

 _ **I swear I'll be a better husband, a better father and a better person, just pleases please let me go home.**_

 _ **On Earth as it is in Heaven….."**_

He came to a skidding halt as a black figure appeared from nowhere. It was huge and terrifying! It stood in his path. He could hear it growl at him as it moved towards him. In pure terror he ran in the opposite direction. Bullets rained down on him. He instinctively swerved to his left, towards a gangway over bubbling vats of green noxious liquid. As he reached the end of the gangway he noticed it was a dead end. With his heart beating so fast and hard it felt it would break his ribs; he turned to meet his fate.

Batman had surreptitiously followed the cops into the building. Staying in the shadows, he scanned the area. He moved around silently as he watched the officer's fan out covering all exits. They hadn't seen the Red Hood lead his men to the upper level. He used his grappling gun to ascend to a higher point, and waited for his target to come to him. As he stood silent and still he idly wondered how the police had found out about this hit. It was strange that after all these months without success that both he and the authorities, had found the correct lead at the same time. He would make a point of looking into this once he had bought his man in and justice was served. He focused all his attention on the staircase just waiting for his prey using his breathing techniques to calm himself.

He didn't have to wait for long as he watched the Red Hood tumbled down the stairs. It seemed he was being chased by his men. Strange, why on Earth would they do that? The large bald goon was reaching out for him and almost caught him when Batman heard the police officer call out.

" **THIS IS THE POLICE, WE HAVE YOU AND THE BUILDING SURROUNDED. PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER QUIETLY. IF YOU DO NOT WE WILL USE EXTREME FORCE"**

A single shot was fired by the smaller goon on the stairs. He was shooting straight at the Red Hood. He watched as his target quickly drove to his right, running full tilt toward the police. The vigilante silently cursed, as much as he had wanted to capture and arrest the Hood he loathed to let the police take him in. Another shot was fired, this time the big bald one had fired at Hood. It narrowly missed him.

" **OPEN FIRE!"** At once all the officers let out a barrage of bullets. They hit the big goon half a dozen times. Shells tore holes right through him as he slowly fell to the floor. More bullets entered his body making him bounce and quake, a grim parody of life that had quite evidently flown from him. The smaller goon had jumped straight down to the floor from quite a height. He landed awkwardly. Firing his gun at the police he sort cover under the stairwell. The Hood had changed directions now headed toward him. He let out a small growl, his heart gave a lurch as the adrenaline once more coursed through his body. He hadn't lost his chance, he would have satisfaction. The chase was on.

With his hands in the air Charlie dropped his gun. " _STOP...STOP! I GIVE UP. I'M COMING IN PEACEFULLY_ " With his hands over his head he came out of his hiding spot. He glanced over to Brute, a large pool of blood flowed from his wounds, his eyes were dull and glazed . Dead. He then spotted the clown boy hiding between two vats. He was wearing the Hood, the "Pigs" thought he was the leader. Maybe if he pointed him out they would leave him alone. Hopefully they'd just kill him. He was a fucking liability!

" _HEY! YOU THERE..YEAH YOU"_ Charlie called out to a young officer.

" _THE RED HOODS OVER THERE HIDING! YOU DON'T WANT ME HE'S THE BOSS!"_ The cop looked over to where Charlie was looking. The cop could quite clearly see the Red Hood making a very bad job of hiding. All the police focused their attention on the Hood ready to make a move and arrest the man responsible for so many deaths. With the cops suitably distracted, Charlie dived for his gun. He regained his feet quickly and started running for the exit.

Two officers were standing guard, both clearly spotted Charlie running their way. He pointed his gun at them hoping to disable at least one of them so he could make it to freedom. Both officers took aim and emptied their clips into him. Charlie lay on his front in agony, seeing his life's blood flow like a river from his body. He felt his heart beat harder but so slowly. His breathing stuttering. His vision slowly clouded then it faded to black as his last breath left him.

Batman chased his prey running just behind him. He could have just reached out and grabbed the collar of the Hoods jacket, but that would have ended it too soon. After all this time he wanted to enjoy this chase. He wanted to rip the hood from his head and, see his enemies face. Wanted him to bleed just as that poor woman bled, to hurt and plead for his life. Images of the small baby boy crowded his mind. There was no way Hood would escape. He would make sure that poor dead child would be avenged. They were still heading towards the gangway, this suited Batman very well. With nowhere else to run, Hood would be trapped. Batman anticipated the coming confrontation. He wanted to make Hood pay and pay dearly. He let out a mighty roar.

Hood could hear the bullets whining around him as he fled for his life. He desperately wanted to outrun the nightmare creature chasing him. He had never been so frightened in his life. His limbs ached, his lungs burned and his head thudded with a dull pain. He ran blindly ahead, his vision disrupted by the stupid helmet stuck over his head. As much as he wanted to throw it from him, he knew to do so he would either be shot; or killed by the monster behind him...or even worse both at the same time! With this thought he managed to briefly speed up. He heard a loud roar coming from the beast at his back. He made a mistake, he turned his head to see how close it was. It was reaching for him! He let out a scream that only managed to be amplified by the hood. He had effectively deafened himself. He nearly stumbled as he lost his footing on the metal mesh of the gangway. Luckily he managed to save himself by grabbing the handrail. He couldn't run anymore. His legs shook as he faced the creature. He slowly backed away from it. His hands held up in front of him as he babbled God knew what at it. Miraculously it seemed to stop! It just stood there looking at him. What was it he'd said? It looked away from him to something high above them. Was it..was it talking to someone? He looked up to, the police had surrounded them. A bullet ricocheted off his helmet. It dazed him for a second, the ringing causing him to momentarily lose his equilibrium. He felt sick. A jet of gas sprayed out from a vat close by separating him and the monster. It was shouting now as a bullet bounced from its skin? He was very disoriented and all his thoughts were incoherent. Suddenly the beast was on top of him, it's arms crushing him.

 _Maybe it's going to tear my throat out?_

This was his last thought as the beast and himself, fell from the gangway.

Batman slowed his pace as the Hood ran out of room. Stood on the edge of the gangway he had his prey trapped. Now justice could be served. He squared his shoulders and tensed, ready for a fight. As he strode forward the Hood held out his hands in supplication, he was blabbering about something…

" **What? Did you just say wife and child?"**

Batman froze to the spot, all thoughts of fighting were instantly erased. He listened with growing horror as he realized he'd made a huge miscalculation. This man..was _**NOT**_ **The Red Hood!**

" Please, please stop.. I shouldn't be here..my wife, Jeannie..s-shes pregnant. I-I had no choice. It sounded like a good idea. We have no money, can't buy a Goddamned crib for Christ sake!" The Hood spoke at speed, stuttering and panicked. He was backing up towards the edge. Batman became aware that the police were shooting at them. He needed to act, but he felt frozen to the core.

"Yah see, when I knew that it was gonna go South I t-t-tried to back out! They threatened to….to….Kill Jeannie and my baby! I had to! I had to….please. I promise not to do anything wrong again. I'll do anything ..just..let me go home…"

A bullet ricocheted off the Hoods helmet breaking a gauge on a steaming vat. A thin stream of gas streamed out blocking off his view of the man. This brought him back out of his trance. He turned to the officers,

" **STOP FIRING! THIS PLACE IS FILLED WITH FLAMMABLE GASES. ONE MORE BULLET COULD BLOW THIS PLACE SKY HIGH!"**

The police either didn't hear him or more likely completely ignored him. A stray bullet ignited the gases coming from the vats. A stream of fire widened heading in the direction of the Hood. Without thinking Batman jumped in front of the man. He grabbed him trying to stop him falling, but to no avail.

The Hood was too weak and exhausted to carry Batman extra weight, he lost his balance and fell backwards. The railing broke under their combined weights plunging both men down into the churning acidic chemicals below.

As he hit the Chemical goo the first thing he felt was heat, it wasn't too bad at first. He still had hold of the poor man he had been chasing. He opened his eyes looking for a way out. He went to swim upwards when a searing pain hit his eyes. He closed them clutching at his head as he felt the acid penetrate his skull. His eyes, God his eyes! They were being scraped with sandpaper! He tried to scream. As he opened his mouth it was flooded with the chemicals. It tasted of poison and death. He involuntarily swallowed. It burned him inside and out. He tried to calm down, to think rationally. He had been trained by the Shadow League for Christ sake! He could handle this! His lungs started to burn through the lack of oxygen. He needed to get out now! He swam upwards once more. As he surfaced a bullet hit his left clavicle. He felt it penetrate his armor. IMPOSSIBLE! The bullets didn't stop raining down on him.

With a deep gulp of air he dove under once more. Now his armor had a hole in it, he felt the acid flow into his Batsuit. It got into his wound and entered his blood stream. His skin was bubbling and peeling off. The pain was too intense, there had to be another way out. As he dove deeper he bumped into the Hood. He was thrashing around, oblivious of anything but the searing pain. Batman grabbed him. They struggled for a moment. He had to get the helmet off of the man's head. He was slowly drowning in this vile gunge. He wrenched it off letting it float away. The Hood was still panicking his arms flailed haphazardly around. Batman subdued him by firmly pinning his arms to his sides. One he had calmed the panicked man, he took hold of the Hoods face and firmly pressed his lips to the his mouth forcing it open.

The Hoods eyes shot opened in shock, as Batman breathed air into his lungs. He closed his eyes and moved his lips against his saviors. His arms gently embraced his rescuer in a strange form of caress..Batman pulled back he took the man's hand as they both swam to the bottom of the vat. The vigilante could just about see although his vision had gone to a very worrying red. He would deal with it later. At the bottom was an outlet pipe. It was capped. Batman placed the Hoods arms around his waist, as he kicked the cap away. They were suddenly sucked straight out of the vat and carried out into the Gotham River.

The water of the river was so cold. Batman should have been protected by his armor but something must have been wrong. The frigid water hit him with the force of a ton of bricks. It knocked the breath from him. He couldn't breathe or think, he just sank slowly to the silt bottom of the polluted water way.


End file.
